Shattered Skies over Remnant
by Death Snake
Summary: "Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector..." A new protector has arived in Remnant but this is no hunter or huntress, this is the Ribbon, Grim Reaper, or also known as the Ace of Aces.
1. Ch1 Old Ace, New Skies

**Sup guys, you probably wondering why in the hell is this guy writing AC/RWBY crossover. The reason why is I been playing some ace combat 4 and I just got the idea. I hope you guys enjoy it and if no one does it just going to be a one-shot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Old Ace, New Skies<strong>

_"Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector..."_

**Independent States Allied Force (ISAF) Pilots of the 118th Tactical Fighter Squadron aka Mobius Squadron**

**Name: Unknown**

**Nicknames: Grim Reaper, Ribbon Fighter, Ribbon**

**Callsign: Mobius One**

**Plane: F-22A Raptor (Has a blue ribbon insignia on the left wing)**

**Date of Birth: Unknown**

**Status: MIA**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mobius One's POV<strong>

_"Mobius One, this is Sky Eye. We are reading multiple bogies in coming, you are clear to engage." _AWACS said over the radio. I quickly pulled the F-22A away from the E-747 and started to head north. The entire combat zone was over the Ceres Sea, the moon was reflecting off the water. _"Bogies appear to be 6, no wait 9 Free Erusean MiG-29s. Don't worry your fighter stealth system should keep you off their long range radar."_ Even though I didn't respond to him he at least knew I would get the job done.

I pushed up the throttle and the fighter fired up its afterburner. After couple minutes I spotted the patrol, they were flying in a V formation. The lead plane was brown and green camo coloring. The other ones were grey and black camo colors.

_"How much longer do we have to be on patrol?" _One of the enemy pilots asked over their channel.

_"Black 4 will you stoop complaining. We just have to do a quick patrol then we can head back to base."_ Another voice responded. I moved the plane to intercept the Erusean fighters.

_"Black 1, this H.Q. here. We are reading a single fighter in the area."_ The Free Erusean Command said.

_"Black 1 here, I'm reading nothing on my rada-" _I cutoff the leader by shooting him down with my aircraft's gun.

_"A RIBBON JUST SHOT DOWN BLACK ONE!" _one of the Erusean pilots screamed in his radio. The rest of the squadron started to engage me.

_"Black Squadron do you have eyes on the bandit."_

_"Wait, that insignia. Oh my god it's the Grim Reaper!" _I turn right sharply and took down to more MiGs.

_"Scramble all planes and intercept the Ribbon!" _The Erusean Command started to yell. After I shot down four more MiGs, I spotted multiple Erusean fights. They were made up of Su-35s, EF 2000s, and F-22s. I was going to engage all of them in till I saw five more planes join them, four of them were Yellows and the other one was a CFA-44 with the Yellow squadron design.

_"This is Aquila 19, follow my lead but leave the Ribbon to me."_ Said the leader of the new Yellow Squadron or the now Aquila. I headed straight towards the enemy force. Once I saw the first plane in my sights I open fired, taking off his wing. As soon I was about attack one of the Su-35, a Yellow got lucky hit me with a missile. I mange to control the plane but another yell start to open fire one me.

_"Mobius One get out of there, it looks like they fired some kind of nuclear weapon!"_ Sky Eye tried to warn me but it was too late. There was a large flash then I saw a giant white orb in the northwest area.

_"Who fired up the portal!" _one of the Yellows yelled. After I heard that the sea quickly turned into a huge forest.

"Sky Eye, this is Mobius One do you read?" I asked over the radio. Nothing but static was all I could hear. 'This is a little weird, why isn't Sky Eye coming in?' I thought to myself. I looked around the area for a bit in till I looked on my radar and spotted multiple large aircraft to the southwestern area. I fired up my afterburners and head to the anomalies, after about 10 minutes at the edge of the forest I saw castle like building in the distance.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person<strong>

General Ironwood was looking out of the bridge of an Atlas airship. The airship was currently was over the city of Vale and was nearby Beacon Academy.

"General Ironwood, we spotted an unknown aircraft coming towards the city. Apparently the aircraft has stealth technology because one of our patrols spotted in coming in fast and never showed up on the radar." Said one of the Atlas soldiers that were currently on the bridge. Ironwood turned to the soldier; the soldier was holding a scroll that showed the radar of the Vale's airspace.

"Is it the White Fang?" the general asked the soldier.

"Negative sir, the craft doesn't match any known designs that are used by any of the kingdoms. What are your orders?"

"Get couple of our fighters and make him land. Then arrest the pilot and confiscate the aircraft." Ironwood replies and turn to find the aircraft. 'Who are you?' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mobius One's POV<strong>

When I reach the castle I was surprise to see a city and more surprise to see multiple airships hovering of the city.

_"Undefined aircraft by order of the Atlas Military. You are order to land and surrender all weapons you have."_ Said someone over the radio. I was about to turn around but four VTOL like aircraft were heading straight towards me. They look lightly armored with two engines, one on each side of some kind of wing. They were armed with two miniguns that were under the cockpit. They quickly pulled in front me and aim their guns at me.

_"Unknown aircraft this is General Ironwood of the Atlas Military. I suggest that you land immediately." _Said this so-called "General Ironwood". I took a quick turn and headed towards one of the ships. When I was in clear view of the ship my radar spotted multiple incoming fighters. The fighters were a group of five Su-35s, when they were in range of one of the airships they fired a missile at its engine. The giant airship started to crash into the water, the aircraft that was guarding me started to open fire on me.

I quickly fired up my afterburners and got out of their sights. One of the Erusean fighters spotted me and started to engage me. He quickly went behind me and started to fire every thing he got at me. I mange to get behind him by slowing my speed and do roll to get him in front. I open fired my main gun and mange to damage his left wing and destroy one his engines. The pilot tried to eject from the falling aircraft but I fired couple more round into the Su.

I was going to go after the other fighters but saw that the Atlas Military finished off rest of them. I started to head south to get out of the city's airspace as fast as possible but sadly lady luck hated me. A missile struck my plane and started to crash towards the forest. I pulled a lever under my seat and the entire cockpit burst open. After I rode my seat good couple feet in air my parachute open and glided down toward the castle.

Once I was couple feet off the ground I decide to cut loose my chute and landed on my left side.

"You must be having a rough day." Someone spoke to me. I look up and saw a man with silver hair, small spectacles, and he was wearing a green suit.

"You I have no idea." I finally said.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys first chapter of Shattered Skies over Remnant. If anyone might let me use a cover image for this stroy that be great. Leave comment and any ideas you want me to add. Peace.<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out.**


	2. Ch2 Ribbon in RWBY

**What's up Fanfictioners, this is Death Snake from… I got nothing. Thanks to everyone that is following and favorite this story. If you have any ideas for any Ocs just leave them in the review area or PM me. If you have any ideas for pilots or any aircraft ideas pm or leave in the review area. And in other news if you want me to put anyone of the other aces from games in this story PM me or leave it in the reviews. Now to the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch.2 The Ribbon in RWBY<strong>

I tried to get up from the ground but I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. I looked down and saw a piece of metal in the lower part of my leg.

"Come on let me help you there." Said the man in the green suit. He knelt down by me and pulled out the metal shard. He finally took off his scarf and tightened it around my leg. "Now, how is that?" he said to me while giving me a hand to help me get up.

"I had worse. Who are by the and why are you helping me?" I asked once I got to my feet.

"I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. And the reason for helping is, you protected the city of Vale and helped the Atlas military with five unknown pilots. Before we continued on with conversation, what is your name?" I looked at him with a confused look before replying.

"No one has asked me for my name for a very long time but you can either call me Mobius One or Ribbon." I replied to him.

"Why would someone call you Ribbon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Erusean Air Force nickname my squadron Ribbons after I shot down one of their best aces and for our emblems." As soon I said that I ripped off my helmet and tossed it to Ozpin. He caught and looked at the helmet and noticed the Mobius squadron's emblem on the upper left side of the helmet. Then he noticed above the emblem, scratched into the helmet it said 'Hero'.

"Why does your helmet say 'Hero'?" he asked me. Before I could say anything someone cut me off.

"What says 'Hero', Professor Ozpin?" I turn around to see four girls walking toward us.

"Better question is, who is he?" said a girl in white.

"Girls this is Ribbon, he was the pilot of that strange aircraft. Ozpin said to the four. "And Ribbon this is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." He motioned to the girls.

"What kind of name is Ribbon?" Weiss said out loud.

"It's a nickname give to me by the Erusean air force. And for the hero on my helmet, I was called a hero after destroying a missile facility called Megalith. The group of former Erusean officers thought they could avenge their fallen comrades by launching multiple missiles that can destroy entire cities." I said to them.

"Why would anyone want to do such a thing?" Ruby asked me. I let a annoyed sigh and started telling them the story of the Usean Continental War. I told them about Stonehenge and how it was used to shoot down aircraft. Then I told them about my very first mission of shooting down at least six bombers to taking down Megalith and in exchange Ozpin told me some things about Beacon.

"That impossible, a weapon that is capable of shooting down aircraft in few seconds!" Weiss yelled after I finished the story.

"You don't believe me?" I asked her calmly.

"It does seem a bit far fetch." Blake said to me.

"And you guys want some proof?" they nodded yes I response. "Okay, here I took this picture the day I destroyed Stonehenge." I took out a picture of the Erusean super weapon and handed it to Blake.

"How big is this thing?" Ruby asked me.

"One of the turrets is about the size of that tower." I said while pointing at the tower of the academy. Ozpin took the picture from the girls and started to smirk while he exclaimed it.

"Ribbon, how would you like to join Beacon?" Ozpin asked me. The four girls and me looked at him with a confused look.

"Why and on what conditions?" I asked him still confused.

"You recently showed how well you fight and you just said you're a hero from a different planet. And the conditions are you have to attended classes, you need to be in a team, and you need to have your own personal weapon that is not an aircraft."

"Fine but I have my own conditions. You have to find my plane destroyed or not. And you have to find out were those five fighters came from." I hold out my hand to him, "Deal?"

"Deal." He took my hand and shook it firmly. "Welcome to Beacon, Ribbon and team RWBY say hello to your new teammate." And after that he tossed me my helmet back and.

"What! But professor cant he join a different team!" Weiss yelled after him but it was true late, Ozpin was already in side of the academy.

"Look like we got a new teammate. So how is your fighting?" Yang asked me.

"I took a couple lessons in self-defense and lets just say if I wasn't a pilot I would been hell of a sniper." I replied.

"Prove it." Wises said to me.

"What?"

"Prove that you are a good marksman."

"Do you have a gun range and a gun?" she nodded and all four of them started to walk towards the academy. After navigating halls of the academy we finally reached the firing range. I walked up to the range and targets started to pop up. I picked up a pistol that was laying down on the stand and started to fire away. After I empty the twelve round clip all targets were down from either from headshots or couple shots to the midsection. I turned around and saw Weiss still not that impress.

"If you a good marksman, then why did you became a pilot?" Blake asks.

"Two reasons. First one, ISAF was losing a war." I said.

"What is the second reason?" Ruby this time ask.

"The skies made me feel free and I really cant handle staying on the ground." I put back the pistol and walked towards them. "So were to know?" I asked them.

"Back to the dorm?" Yang asked the rest of her team. They happily agreed and all five of us head to their dorm room. Once we got there Ruby went back out to get something, Weiss went to the room's bathroom, Yang and Blake went to their beds. I decided to sit on the floor between the make shift bunk beds and took out a small journal from one of my pockets.

"What's that?" Ruby asks as she walked back into the room with a plate of cookies. She went up on to her bed and started to munch on the cookies.

"It's a journal that I write in occasions and it also tell how many pilots I shot down." I said while taking out a small pencil and drawing a line with two other lines that were short. Ruby peered over seeing the kill count.

"Why does that one have a thirteen under it?"

"You remember I said I shot down a fighter with a pilot known as Yellow thirteen? Well, that him… sought of. Anyway, what is the time?"

"About nine o'clock. We should head to bed soon we have classes tomorrow." Blake said as she put a book away that she was reading. Weiss finally walked out of the bathroom and went to her bed.

"Hey, Blake can we tell him?" Ruby asked her.

"Tell me what?" I asked with a confused look.

"Ruby, he may be our new teammate but we can't trust him!" Weiss shouted.

"You know I'm sitting right here, right?" I said again but they still ignored me.

"But he still our teammate and how is he post to trust us when we cant even trust him." Ruby retorted.

"Okay before I start getting pissed. What the hell are you guys talking about!" I shouted at all four of them. Blake looked at me and removes her bow revealing two black cat ears.

"I am a species called the Faunas." She said to me and started telling me about the faunas and some group called the White Fang.

"So let me get this straight. You basically telling me you're part cat but still have human characteristics. And also that I can't let anyone else know about this." She nodded yes in response. "Okay." I finally said after a while and quickly closed my eyes.

"You're okay with it?" she sounded shocked.

"Yep and if you don't mind now I would like to get some sleep now." I open my eyes a bit and saw her relax a bit. After a couple of hours I woke up all of sudden. I looked around the room seeing it was pitch black. I got up from the area I was sleeping and headed out of the room. After couple minutes I finally made it to the roof of the dorms. I looked up to the sky seeing the moon broken in half.

"So this is where you escaped to." I heard someone behind me. I turned around seeing Yang walking towards me.

"Is there a reason why, you are stalking me?" I asked her as she sits by me.

"No, not really but why did you come up here?" she asked me. I just shrugged. "You really don't care about much do you?"

"It depends on the day." I said jokily. I turn towards her and saw her lilac eyes staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing but for someone who was in a war you don't act like it."

"It doesn't affect me that much."

"Figure as much. So back were you from is there anyone you miss?" I raised my eyebrow at her question.

"Sought of but you probably wont want to hear about it."

"Come on who is it?"

"Just my squadron and couple pilots from ISAF. What were you hoping I didn't have a girlfriend or something?" I saw her blush a bit and started to laugh at her.

"Stop laughing at me!" she started to get redder by the second. When I finally stop laughing I saw her face being covered by her hands and knees.

'Great know I'm a dick' I thought to myself.

"Come on Yang I wa-" she cut me off by kissing me. when she parted away my face didn't change from the surprise look.

"Sorry." She said as she started to blush again.

"It's okay but why?" she just shrugged at me.

"It's just you seem like someone that can actually can keep a promise." After that we just sat there looking at the sky in till both of us fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person<strong>

_Riass Space Center, Comona Island, Earth_

"Sir, our satellites are picking up multiple asteroids coming this way. By our readings this is at least ten times the size of the Ulysses 1994XF04." Said a ISAF officer behind a computer screen that showed a huge cluster of astriods moving towards them.

"How much time do we have till they impact Earth?" asked another ISAF officer.

"We only a have a couple a weeks. What is our plan of action, sir?"

"Tell high command that Operation: Recreation is a go." The officer at the computer started to type to ISAF high command.

* * *

><p><strong>Their you go guys chapter 2. now if you want me to add any other aces from the Ace Combat series leave it in the review area. And if you have any ideas what the name of Aquila 19 or any other name for the Aquila sqaudron same thing basically. Also what should be Mobius One new fighter in till he goes back to the F-22… maybye if I like the choice. Peace.<strong>

**-Death Snake signingout **


	3. Ch3 Ace of Beacon

**I'm back and giving you guys another chapter of Shattered Skies over Remnant. Thanks to everyone who's following this and a shout out to IceBite for making remember to do another chapter for this. Also, if you are or know anyone that will do a cover image for this just PM me or leave it in the review area. Now, lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch.3 Ace of Beacon<span>**

_Operation: Judgment Day_

"_Target destroyed!"_ TheAWACS SkyEye said over the radio. Then out of the explosion of the missile silo, an ISAF fighter flies out. _"There he is! We have a Mobius One on radar!"_

"_Bravo 1 here, that plane that flew in, is it alright?" _The special froces leader asked. Mobious One's aircraft moved right next to the E-767.

_"Yes, hi's fine! I got visual on him right now!"_

_"So, did we win the war?"_

_"I don't know. History determines the winner. But there's one thing I can say for certain. Heroes really do exist. We've just seen one, and now he's coming home." _After SkyEye said that, one of the pilots started to sing the USEA national anthem.

"_O'er azure skies," _the pilot started to sing and quickly the rest of the squardon followed suite. _"And emrald plains, Where freedom and justice prevail. With courage and strength. We'll fight to the end. For liberty in our land." _

_"Yee-haw!" _one of the pilots shouted over the comms.

_"Dammit Mobius 3, what did I say about that!" _one of the other pilots yelled at him.

Mobius One's POV

I woke up from my dream, when the sun started hit my face. I . I went to get up, but found Yang's head on my chest. I reached out my right hand and shook her lightly. She let out a yawn and started to blush, when she saw were she was laying.

"Good morning." I said to her.

"And a Good morning to you both." I heard someone say behind us. Both of us got up like there was no tomorrow and saw a blonde woman in a skirt. "Ms. Xia Long, I would've hope you know the rules by now." She sighed at her and then turned to me. "And you must be that pilot. Ms. Xia Long, please return back to your team and Mr…"

"Call me Mobius or Ribbon, ma'am" I said to her.

"While I talk to Mobius." Yang listen to the older woman and quickly left. The woman looked at me and started to type stuff down on some kind of tablet. "First things first, I'm Professor Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin has already told me about your current situation. Now, I need to know what kind of weapon you want and any special capabilities you will to have on it." I nodded and told her what I wanted and she typed it down.

"Oh, before you go. Is it possible if you can scavenge anything from those destroyed planes?" I asked her.

"I will see what I can do, but I don't see what you can do with a couple pieces of scrap metal. Also, here are your classes and a scroll for communications." She handed me the items and started to walk away, but stooped after a couple steps. "You better hurry up and get to your class. It will be starting soon." she said to me and started to walk off again. I open up the scroll and checked out these classes. One of the first ones was with some dude named Professor Port and said something about Grimm Studies. I shrugged off and walked to the room.

When I arrived at the classroom, I saw team RWBY and another group of kids.

"Hey, Ribbon!" Ruby yelled at me. Everyone in the group turned their heads to face me.

"Ruby, who's this?" a blonde boy asked her.

"Oh, this is Ribbon, Ribbon this is Jaune, Nora, Pyrrah, and Ren. They make up team JNPR." She pointed to each person in the team.

"Hey, aren't you the same guy that flew the weird looking aircraft?" Nora asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I answered her. Her face lit up and she started to get very hyper.

"I told you, Ren! Somebody did survive that explosion!" I shook my head at her while Ren tried to clam her down a bit. When Ren got her to clam down, we entered the room and I sat down by Yang. A man with a large white mustache, I'm guessing it was Professor Port was standing in the middle of the room. He started to talk about creatures that look like animals and how he hunted them when he was young. After couple of minutes, I started to doze off.

I woke up when Yang hit me on the back. I look around the room and saw Goodwitch in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Ribbon, are you listing to me?" she shouted out at me.

"Sorry ma'am. I'm afraid not, but what is it you need?" I asked her.

"You, team RWBY, and JNPR, please follow me." we all got up from our seats and followed Goodwitch out of the room.

"Ms. Goodwitch, were are we going?" Pyrrah asked her.

"We are going to meet with Professor Ozpin in the academy's hangar." She said. We reach the hangar and were met by Ozpin standing in front of couple destroyed SU-35s.

"I'm glad that all of you came here and on short notice as well. Ribbon, I believe this is for you." Ozpin said and handed me a medium size box, I took the box and opened it up. Inside was silver sniper rifle, I picked it up and looked down the sights. It projected a circle that acted as a 5x scope. The barrel was just long rectangle and had couple of holes in the sides. On the side of the barrel was the Ribbon insignia and carved next to it was the word "Stonehenge".

"Do you have any targets set up?" I asked Ozpin. He nodded and pointed his cane too couple metal human looking things. I fired a round at one of the targets, making it head come straight off. I pressed a button by the trigger and the clip fell from the middle area of the rifle. I reload it and pressed another button by the barrel. The rifle transformed, the barrel slid back revealing four barrels stack on to each other. The barrels started to separate into a square shape and started to spin.

The hologram scope changed as well, red circles started to appear on the rest of the metal figures. I fired it and to my amazement, four bullets went into the air and separated making multiple smaller rounds. When one of the rounds hit its target, it exploded.

"What was that?!" Weiss shouted at me.

"That was a smaller version of Stonehenge, but for both ground and air targets. Now, Ozpin if you have some tools. I will start repairing a jet."

"Of course and I hope team RWBY and JNPR will be much help." He said as he walked away.

"Yeah, sure… Wait! What do you mean help!" I yelled after him, but it was to late, he had already left the hangar.

"Well, were do we start first?" Yang asked out loud. I sighed and told everyone to strip the badly damage looking jets for anything good, but to leave one of them alone for now. We also got couple spare parts, radios, and ammunition. After a few hours we had the SU-35 ready for flight.

"Is this thing going to fly?" Weiss asked. I walked around the plane with a blue spray can that Yang got me. I went on the right wing and sprayed the Ribbon insignia the best I could on it.

"Truth fully… No." I said flatly. I hopped in the pilot seat and started to mess with the newly added radio. I tuned it for a while until I heard something very familiar.

_"Blue 1, do you have eyes on the target?"_ someone said over the radio.

_"Roger, command. All bombers open bomb bay doors." _Said Blue 1. Then out of nowhere sirens started to sound off.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked over the sound of the sirens.

"Tell Ozpin to get everyone below ground." I said. I strapped myself in the jet and fired up the engine. I started to head towards a small-scale runway. When I got on the runway, fired up the afterburner and took off when I had enough speed. I exited the hangar I spotted multiple Tu-160 Blackjacks with F-22s, EF-2000s, and MiG-29s.

_"Blue 1 to Command, I'm reading a lone aircraft approaching at high speeds."_ Blue 1 said over the radio.

_"Command here, you guys should be the only ones out there. You have a green light to take out everything in the area." _The Erusean command said. A group of fighters pulled off from the main group and headed towards me.

_"Aquila 3 here, I will take out the bogey. The rest of you protect the bombers or cover m-" _he was cutoff when the Atlas airships started to open fire on them. I flew towards the smaller group and fired the aircraft machine guns on the lead aircraft. The aircraft tried to roll out of the line of fire, but a couple rounds mange to hit the cockpit and the left wing. It spiraled out of control; the pilot ejected from the plane, but met a horrible end. The SU-35's wing went through the pilot's torso.

_"Aquila 3 was shot down by the unknown fighter!" _one of the Erusean pilots yelled over the radio.

_"Should we continue with the bombing run?"_ an Erusean bomber pilot over the comms.

_"Joker 2, shut up and follow your orders!" _yelled another pilot over the radio. I fired up my afterburners again and head towards the bomber until the escort flight went straight towards me. Alarms started to go off, telling me of incoming missiles. I started to maneuver from the missiles until one mange to hit me. 'What's with me and not dodging missiles' I thought to myself.

_"All Erusean aircraft, this is High Command. We are reading multiple unknown fighters heading to you area." _The enemy H.Q. said.

_"Command, I don't see anythi-" _the enemy pilot was cutoff when a missile struck his fighter.

_"Ya-hoo! Splash one S.O.B!" _a familiar voice yelled enjoy over the radio.

_"Mobius 3 cut the chatter! SkyEye, do you have a reading on Mobius One?" _I heard Mobius 4's voice over the radio. I look around the battle area and spotted three F-22s flying across the skies.

"All Mobius aircraft this is Mobius One. We need to protect this city at all costs. Do you all understand me?" I said over the radio.

_"Rodger that Mobius 1, its good to hear from you again." _Mobius 4 said.

_"Mobius 1, you don't have to worry about. We have friendlies in bound!" _SkyEye said and just then multiple large aircrafts appeared on radar. I turn the aircraft around and spotted at least five P-1112 Aigaion Heavy Command Cruisers with ten Gyges-class aerial warships. The airships open fired on the Free Erusean planes, the planes started retreated the first second they saw the ships.

After the first barrage finished, only a few planes were left in the air.

_"SkyEye, should we call command and tell them to send in the rest?" _Someone said over the radio.

_"Go ahead and also tell them we found our missing pilot. Mobius 1, how friendly is the local military?"_ I flew my aircraft to one of the command cruiser and got ready to land it.

"The locals are friendly, but you better tell the Atlas military we're friendly." I got behind the cruiser and pulled out my landing gear.

_"Atlas Military, this is the Independent States Allied Force. We come in peace, as long you don't open fire on us. We are evacuating civilian and military personnel to your world." _Said someone over a loud speaker in the airship. Once I landed in the hangar I was met by multiple countries other than ISAF, ranging from the Emmerians to the Belkans. I got out of the plane and a Belkan crewman walked towards me.

"Sir, welcome aboard the Gracemeria." He said.

"How did you guys find this place?" I asked him.

"That would be Operation: Recreation." I look at him with a puzzled look. "Sorry, forgot you wont here when they started it. Well Operation: Recreation is using that portal you stumble upon incase of a world emergences. The reason we used was that the some scientist spotted an asteroid cluster hading towards Earth. We only have a couple a weeks, but we are managing to get everyone we can through the portal."

"How's that working for you?"

"Not that well." I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Alex White or also known as "Bravo 1" walking towards me.

"How bad?" I asked Bravo 1

"Rebellions are starting, riots, and now we have a new terrorist group to deal with." He said to me.

"So, now we have the Free Erusea and some other group. That sounds fucking grand!"

"That were you are wrong, it's not Free Erusea. It's some group that calls themselves Sky Hunters. We found out they have arrived here… well lets say it going to be the war all over again."

"I know what you mean. Lets hope they don't make anything like Stonehenge or Megalith."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third Person<span>**

"WHAT?!" yelled a man in a grey military uniform, his uniform showed the rank of General. He had just been told about the ISAF forces arriving in the new world.

"General, what is your plan of action?" a lower ranking officer asked.

"Get my plane ready and make sure the turret network is ready to fire. He said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to be accepting aircraft ideas but this is you last chance. Pilots are the same thing. Follow, fav, and review. Peace<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**


	4. Ch4 Angel Squadron

**I'm back and I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, but we have new pilots in this chapter! Oh, and thanks you Panzer4life, thermalsnipern7, and IceBite for the planes and pilots ideas. Also, I know I keep saying this, but please can someone make a cover image.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch.4 Angle Squadron<strong>

"Good day, pilots. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Victor Voychek of Strigon Team. I'm here to tell all of you of the new squadron that will be built, it's name will known as Angle Squadron." The Estovakian pilot said with the thick accent. He was a middle age man with black hair and was wearing his service uniform. The room we were in held multiple different squadron leaders and their pilots. "This squadron will be made up of the Belkan Air Force's Eagle Squadron, Emmerian Air Force's Garuda Team, ISAF's Mobius Squadron, and Strigon Team itself. We will be station here in the City of Vale. Do any of you have questions?" he asked all of us.

"Yeah, who's going to be in charge of this squadron?" a young looking male pilot asked as stood up. He had short black hair and was wearing a Belkan Air Force uniform.

"No one, Captain Adler. The squadron leaders are Mobius One, you, Talisman, and myself. You will still be in charge of your own squadron, but not the others."

"Sir, do we have any missions today?" Mobius 4 asked.

"Yes, we believe that enemy forces are preparing bombers to hit the city later tonight. At the time being you will be on standby. You are all dismissed." Everyone got up from their seats and left the small room.

"So Mobius One, what do you think of this new squadron?" Mobius 3 asked me as we walked out of a small building. Outside was an unfinished highway with large tents covering different aircrafts and warehouse acting as hangars. Atlas, one of the kingdoms who mainly specialized in military, gave the Allied forces this area as a makeshift base. In return, we agreed to help deal with any threat in the skies and offer any air support to their needs.

"I could careless about it, Four. Three, I want you and the squad get your planes prepped for later to night. After that is done, I want to get some drinks and relax for a bit." I said to them.

"Are you buying, Ribbon?" I heard someone ask behind me. My squad and I turned around, and saw Captain Adler and squad walking towards us.

"You wish, but you can join us." Mobius 3 shouted at the young Belkan pilot. The Captain smiled at the comment and told his troops something in his native language. His squad mates left his side except one female pilot, his second in command. Both of them walked towards us and as soon they reach us, we left for Mobius squadron's personal hangar.

"Who's your friend?" Mobius 4 asked with a smirk on his old face.

"Morgan "Sky Witch" Bernitz, or also know as "Eagle 2". She's my wingman and speaking wing man, where's yours?"

"A true ace doesn't need a wingman." Mobius 5 said this time as she walked into the conversation. She had tanned skin and medium jet-black hair. She was also wearing her flight suit and a rose going through the Ribbon insignia. She turned to me and did a quick salute to me. "Sir, your new fighter is combat ready and the squad is waiting for further orders."

"Tell them to meet up with us at the closet bar or night club. Captain, tell Voychek what's going on." I said to him and followed Five to the hangar. Once we reach a warehouse that held Mobius team's planes, a door opened up revealing a X-02 "Wyvern". The plane was light camouflaged gray and on the left wing had a blue Ribbon insignia on it. The glass of the cockpit was a deep purple and the nose of the aircraft had a shark's mouth painted on it.

"The X-02 "Wyvern", a next generation stealth aircraft. Mobius Squadron has been outfitted with whole crap-ton of them. These things out perform our old F-22s. So, do you like?" Five asked as I looked over the plane.

"When do we fly them?" I asked her. She gave me smug look.

"They will be deployed tomorrow. But for now, we are going to use the Phantom IIs. Is that all right with you?" I nodded and we both headed out of the warehouse. Outside, I saw F-4E Phantom IIs with ISAF paint scheme, being loaded with QAAMs, missiles, and 20-mm rounds.

"Hey, boss!" I heard someone shout to me. Five and me turned around and saw Three leaning against his old F-4. "Can we get those drinks, now?" I smirked at him and waved at him to come follow me. As soon we got Eagle Squadron, my squadron, and even Garuda team came along, we loaded up on couple trucks and headed off the airfield. We drove through the city for a bit, until we spotted a nightclub.

We hopped out of the trucks and entered the club. Inside, couple guys in black suits stopped us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" one of the men asked. All of sudden my scroll I got from Ozpin started to go off.

"Adler, care to handle these guys?" I asked while opening the scroll.

The scroll showed that I revived a message from Yang. She was asking what had happen to me after the ISAF and allied forces coming to Remnant. I told her to meet me at the nightclub. As soon I sent the message, I saw Four getting ready to snap one the guys arms. I also saw the goons getting ready to pull out their weapons.

"Ribbon, I think we are going to have a problem." Adler said, as he was about to upholster his personal weapon, a MP7 SMG.

"Easy now, Captain. I will tell you when." I said quietly said to the young Belkan. He nodded, but kept a hand on the gun. "Now, gentleman, what seems to be the problem?" I asked the goons.

"Like I said before, you guys aren't allowed here without the bosses permission." One of the goons said, as he pulled out pistol and pointed at my chest. I sighed at his move and quickly disarmed him from his weapon. I pointed the pistol at its owner as the rest of the pilots followed suite.

"Whoa, take it easy, man. I'm pretty sure we can work something out." another goon said as all of them stepped back.

"Now, how about letting us in?" the goon I disarmed nodded and with the rest of other goons hurried towards a large door. We followed them to the door, but it was quickly shut on us.

"How are we post to get our drinks, now?" Three faked whined out loud, earning a smirk from the entire Mobius Squadron.

"May we be any assistance?" we heard a voice with a thick Estovakian accent asked behind us. We turn and saw Lieutenant Colonel Voychek with handful of other soldiers including Strigon Team.

"Unless you have some explosives, we aren't getting through this door and not to mention the men armed with guns." Adler said to Voychek. He smiled at us and stepped to the side for a group of teenage kids to walk into view.

"Hi, Ribbon!" Nora shouted at me. I gave a small wave to the two teams as they walked up to me.

"Mobius One, who are these guys?" Three asked over my shoulder.

"This is team RWBY and team JNPR. Guys, this is Mobius Squadron, Eagle Squadron, and Garuda Team." I said while pointing to each individual team.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you guys. But, how are a couple kids going to get this door to open!" Adler yelled. Yang smirked at him and walked over to the door with Adler leaning on it.

"You probably want to stand back." Blake said to him. He ignored her as Yang raised her right fist and slammed it into the door. To everyone's surprise, except for team RWBY and JNPR, there was a large dent in the door. All of us looked at Yang, but then turn our stares to Adler, who was on his ass from Yang hitting the door.

"Ok, maybe she can get this door open." He said with a shock expression on his face. I helped him get back on his feet again and Yang continued pounding the hell out of the door. After a few minutes, the door came crashing down and all of entered a large room that looked more like a nightclub. Everyone inside stopped what they were doing and looked up to see soldiers and Beacon students. Only one of these things scared them, or more like someone.

"Guess, who's back!" Yang yelled as everyone walked on to a balcony that overlook the club. Every goon in the club pulled out their guns and aimed it at us. In return we pulled out our own weapons and gut ready for a firefight.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot." A large black haired man said as he walked on the dance floor. He looked up and saw Yang jumping off the balcony to land on the dance floor. "Blondie, you're here… who's your friends?" he looked up and saw us walking towards him and his goons.

"Oh, these guys are the same people who arrived yesterday. Guys, meet Junior, he owes me a drink." Yang smirked at Junior.

"Looks like you don't have to buy that round like you said, Ribbon." Three said as he and Four took a seat at the bar. The rest of the men followed suite, as the goons went back to their original positions. I took a seat next to Voychek as Junior started to pass out the first round.

"Remember men, we don't have a lot of time before our next sortie. So, watch the time and don't get drunk enough that you can't fly. Is that understood?" I heard an all to familiar voice say. I turn and saw SkyEye standing behind me. "Mobius One, are you all set for the mission?"

"You got it, SkyEye. Are you going to be in the air with us?" I asked him. He smiled at me and started to walk away.

"What do you think." I turned back to the bar and grabbed my drink. As I was about take a sip, a young blonde decided to seat in the empty seat next to me.

"So, did you miss me?" Yang asks as I took a sip of my drink. I shrugged at her and in return she punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"Why are you and the others here?" I asked while I set the drink down.

"A man named "Ozpin", asked us to show some of his students air combat. We tried to say no, but that General Ironwood told us otherwise." Voychek explained. "Not to mention, we get a bonus if we do it." he took a long swig of his beer.

"Is that so." I looked at Yang who was smiling at me. "Well, are taking them up in the sky?" I asked Voychek and he nodded 'yes'. "Okay Yang, are you going to be flying with me?"

"Hell yeah!" she yelled excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm, but all of sudden Voychek's personal phone started to ring. He answered it, but got off it in a few seconds. He turned around towards the entire room and stood up.

"Everyone listen up!" He yelled and everyone's eyes fell on him, including the club's goons. "Garuda, Mobius, and Eagle Squadron, you are being deployed. SkyEye, you are going with them. Good luck, and don't mess it up." He sat back down while me and the others got up from our seats and headed back to the trucks. When we reach the trucks, everyone boarded, but stopped when they saw team JNPR and team RWBY.

"Why are these kids following us?" Five asked. I jumped in the back of the truck and helped the students aboard the truck.

"They are coming with us. I will explain everything." I said. Once everyone was aboard, the trucks took off. I told them what was going on and told them if they didn't like it they could suck it up. The squad decided to choose one of the students for a co-pilot. Five picked Ruby, because she reminds her of her younger sister back on Earth. Four took Blake, Three took Weiss, and I took Yang as co-pilots.

Mobius 2 decided to take Jaune, Six took Nora, Thirteen took Ren, and Nine took Pyrrah. They all introduce themselves to each other and started to tell them what to do when we enter the base. After the quick trip, we arrived at the airfield as sirens started to go off. We told the two teams to put on flight suits that were handed to them. I ran towards my F-4E and started to buckle up.

_"Base, this is Sky Kid. We have spotted fifteen TU-95 Bear bombers inbound. Permission to engage?"_ Sky Kid said over the radio.

_"That is negative Sky Kid. Wait for allied force, but try to keep them from entering city airspace."_ The air-control tower said. I turned my head and caught a glimpse of Yang entering the cockpit. I started up the engines as she started to buckle in.

"Are you all set?" I asked her over the radio.

"Yeah, but how long is this going to take?" Yang asked. I ignored her question as the aircraft started to move towards the makeshift runway.

_"Mobius One, your are clear for departure. Give them hell."_ The tower said. I pushed on the throttle and the plane started to take off the runway. As soon we got off the ground, I closed up the landing gear and started to head towards the combat zone.

_"Mobius One, this Garuda 1. Letting you know, I have your back if you have mine."_ I heard a female voice from the radio. I turn my head and saw a F-15E with Garuda Team's insignia on it.

"Roger that, Garuda 1, good hunting." Soon the air was filled with allied aircraft and I spotted Eagle Squadron's high-tech fighters. Eagle 1 was flying a black colored ADA-01 with a yellow trim. His comrades were flying a mix of ADF-01's and SU-47's. Eagle 2 on the other hand was flying a PAK-FA with a shark mouth on the nose of the plane.

_"All aircraft, this is SkyEye. We will be meeting up with AWACS Ghost Eye and allied aircraft, you will be following Mobius One's lead."_ SkyEye said over the radio.

"_Roger that SkyEye. Eagle Squadron, you will support Mobius Squadron and Garuda Team. That's mean handling the escorts. Am I understood?"_ Eagle 1 said over the radio to his squad. There were multiple replies of yes's and then we came upon the sight of the enemy bombers.

_"Mobius One, you are clear to engage."_ SkyEye said to me. I pushed on the throttle and prepped my missiles for combat.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed and sorry I was a bit late on posting. Fav, follow, and review.<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**


End file.
